At first glance
by ObsidianVioletNightRain
Summary: Deidara's just been inducted into the Akatsuki recently and now they have a new mission that holds new paths. Sasori remains as hidden as ever but would Deidara really like to know what the Suna ginger is hiding? DeiSaso, going to be a lemon at some point


Deidara was bored out of his mind. He had just arrived at the Akatsuki, from being dragged there by that son of a bitch, Itachi, a few weeks ago. It was obvious he still wasn't being accepted widely and he got looks from everywhere.

Worst yet was Sasori's never ending criticisms on his art. Fuck that old puppet bastard, he didn't care about any of that 'art is eternal' shit, it disgusted him. Didn't that idiot know that true art was an explosion?

He was on a mission with said idiot right now. They had to kill the leader of this huge black market and information route. Supposedly he had highly important intel on the Akatsuki and that couldn't slip out, could it? It might ruin everything Pain had planned.

Personally, Deidara wanted to tell Pain to screw it, or at least at first. But there was so much power radiating from this guy. Not to mention that his ideas seemed to be worth trying. Deidara was willing to give them a chance, but the main reason he was sticking around was to give Itachi an ass kicking like never before.

They rested at a hotel in the village after travelling, disguised in tourist guise as not to raise suspicion. Deidara was beyond irritated that he had to share the room with Sasori but he was downright furious to find that there was only one bed.

"You're on the floor," he said immediately, resolutely putting his things on top of the blankets.

Sasori rolled his eyes, thinking horrible things and curses, Deidara could guess. He pulled out an extra blanket from the closet and set his things down.

"Pain-sama said to stay put and lie low for a few days to secure a low profile," Sasori said, pouring tea for the both of them. "So we should probably rest..."

"Yeah, whatever," Deidara snorted, taking his shirt off and his pants as well. Damned uncomfortable commoner's clothing.

He stood there for a moment in his boxers before turning around to see Sasori staring at him with the expression of someone who was not pleased.

"God, at least now you know I am a guy, hmm?" Deidara said, pissed at the relentless stare.

"Could be flat-chested,"

"Argh—shut up!" snapped Deidara, tired of gender controversy. "What, do you want me to take off my pants and show you I'm a guy?"

Sasori blinked, his face was still rather blank.

"Sit down; your tea's getting cold."

Deidara scowled at the puppet master, who sipped at his own cup. He sat down, taking his own cup and drinking some. It really was kind of good; sweet, slightly minty. He gulped the rest down. Damn, he was thirsty.

"Damn, you were thirsty."

Deidara's eyes snapped open and he glared incredulously at Sasori. Gah, now he was a mind reader? What next?

"I had a long day, alright?" he snapped, yawning. His back—really everywhere on his body, legs, feet, arms, the list went on—ached like hell.

"I walked the same distance as you," Sasori said in a slightly bemused and belittling voice.

"Shut up, hmm?" Deidara barked, "You're older, you've been at this longer than I have."

"Not really, I'm fifteen, how old are you?" Sasori smirked, thoroughly having fun now.

"I said shut up, that's not you're real age, you old bastard!" Deidara groaned in frustration; his knees suddenly buckled and the only thing that held him up was Sasori. "Jesus... I'm tired..."

"You might want to rest now," Sasori was really grinding Deidara's nerves, stating the obvious with that superior expression.

"No... fucking duh..." he murmured, as Sasori carried him over to the bed; his legs wouldn't respond anymore.

"Such bad language," Sasori replied.

Deidara opened his mouth to reply but his eyes closed and his face hit the pillow as he passed out. Sasori smirked, leaning over the sleeping blonde ninja.

"Watch yourself next time, you idiot," he muttered, watching Deidara's eyes moving slowly beneath heavy lids. "And don't overdo yourself, eh, Deidara?"

_Wet... Oh dear God, it's wet... what did I... What happened?_ Deidara tried to shake himself awake, to move his sore body.

He forced his eyes open and tried picking himself up, only to fall back into the wetness. He looked at it sleepily, waking up sharply with a groan as he realized what it was. Jesus, what had he been dreaming last night? It must've been something to make this happen.

He looked down, cursing as he did.

"SASORI!"

The red head popped his head out of the bathroom door, where he had just taken a shower.

"You're so noisy," he said, "What is it?"

"Where the hell are my fucking pants?"

"You took them off, remember?"

"Don't give me a shit answer like that, you know what I mean! For the love of god, I'm fucking naked, man, where are my pants?" Deidara was sure his face was as red as Sasori's hair right now and he was absolutely seething.

"In the wash, they got dirty." Sasori said this like it was nothing. "I was going to wash the bed sheets too."

Deidara gave a fleeting look at the mess behind him, scowling, before turning to Sasori.

"And you took them off me while I was sleeping."

"Of course," Deidara threw a vase at Sasori.

"And I didn't feel this, at all."

"Apparently not, but you aren't the most observant I've ever met."

Sasori had to duck as an enraged Deidara threw a spider at him, which exploded behind him with an enormous bang.

"You're so noisy," repeated Sasori, "Calm down—"

"I will not fucking calm down, you stole my pants while I was sleeping, leaving me naked! You realize how fucking disgusting that is, hmm?" Deidara now went through his things, looking for a spare pare of briefs.

"They were dirty," Sasori repeated this too, sounding like a parrot; he collected the bed sheets while Deidara clothed himself again. "Find what you were looking for?"

Deidara gave a loathing look at Sasori.

"No thanks to you, yeah." he snarled, popping a shirt over his head. "You stupid mother—"

"Maybe you should just leave them off when you sleep, if that's going to become a habit."

"Goddamn you, Sasori!" Deidara launched himself out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Sasori blinked.

"I made breakfast, you jerk... Fine; means more eggs and bacon for me."

The day didn't require anything out of the two Akatsuki, other than being friendly to others and not being shady and suspicious. It was actually a bit of a challenge for Deidara, not to blow anything or body up. And Sasori would not stop exuding that 'I-am-superior-to-you-in-everyway-possible' aura. It was annoying as hell, adding to Deidara's troubles.

He had a lot, right now, the most serious and worrisome to him being that it was hurting Deidara to even walk. His ass was shooting up pain signals more than anything in him, which was saying a lot, because his legs were on fire as well. He had never experienced anything like it, but was trying not to wince with the cocky glances he was getting from Sasori. He knew the bastard wouldn't let him live it down.

After the fifth time of another weird looking man calling out to flirt with him, Sasori had to hold Deidara back from strangling the person.

"Dammit, Sasori, why the hell did you hold me back?" he snarled after the guy winked at him; Deidara flicked him off.

"Low profile, Kohai, keep your temper under control," he said coolly.

"I'm tired of fucking idiots whistling at me or asking me if I want a drink, hmm?" Deidara snapped back. "I am a fucking guy!"

"Mhmm," Sasori said, and dodged a punch from Deidara, "Well, could be some people don't care." He dodged another punch, "Or maybe you make a really hot girl."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ARLEADY, HMM?" Deidara screeched, earning a lot of looks. "Just shut up, I don't want to hear it!"

"You should probably sit down and eat," Sasori said conversationally; Deidara had to agree, his head was spinning. "Here, let's go in here."

He walked into a restaurant, dragging Deidara with him.

Deidara sat down, holding his head. Dammit, now that hurt too.

"Jesus Christ," he muttered as Sasori ordered some random stuff from the waiter. "Why does my life have to be so fucking difficult, it's ridiculous, I don't want to be here, never wanted to be here anyway, why'd I have to be dragged into this damn mess—"

He was grabbed around by the waist and someone grabbed his ass.

"Sounds like someone's unhappy," a voice growled, "I could fix that,"

Now his head was pounding even more. He wanted to bite back a sharp answer but his body wouldn't move.

Suddenly the guy flew back, in shock and anger. Sasori had punched him straight in the face, and from Deidara's point of view, looking up from the floor which he fallen to, Sasori looked quite upset, even angry.

"Don't touch him, you gay assed fuck," he spat angrily, "Especially when he can't defend himself at the moment."

He leaned down to pick up Deidara, feeling his forehead.

"Damn, you're burning up." He commented, sounding slightly anxious. Deidara muttered back a response but it didn't make much sense to him and he was the one saying it.

The man, a ninja traveling from Iwagakure, from his headband, turned back to Sasori, rubbing his face. He pulled out twin wakizashi and advanced.

"What the hell? That's a guy?" he asked, looking at Deidara, who spat at his feet. "Wait a minute... that's... That's Deidara, isn't it? He went missing months ago!"

Sasori let out a swear and picked up Deidara, who seemed to be too weak to move, his body aching and a high temperature as well.

"Maybe it is, maybe not, follow me and you'll see," he walked out of the restaurant, stealing as much food for later as he could.

Sasori carried Deidara outside, leaning him against the side of a building and brushing his face. He was out cold now and his face was flushed from the fever. Sasori would probably have to stop at an apothecary for some medicine later...

The ninja, as expected, followed, bringing some of his friends along. They all had weapons out and looked around before spotting Sasori and Deidara.

"So it _is_ Deidara, then," the leader of the group said.

"So what if it is, what would you do with him?" Sasori glared at the ninja. Three of them, he could take care of them easily.

"Well he is a missing ninja, so by all rights, we'd have to take him back." the man licked his lips though, looking slightly perverted, "Might play with him a bit though, he always did seem arrogantly sexy." His companions nodded in agreement.

"So you would defeat me and rape him," Sasori said flatly.

"Not rape if he isn't awake to say no," the man grinned.

That was all it took for Sasori. The expression was simply disgusting, especially with the thoughts behind it.

"Well, I should say that you would do well to take that back." Sasori said.

"And if we don't? It's not like you could actually defeat us," there were numerous smirks.

Sasori's eyebrow twitched. The ninja were all dead before they hit the ground. Under normal circumstances, Sasori would have preferred to drag it out with poison, but with this mission, he couldn't afford to waste any or leave them alive long enough to tell someone of their presence. Also... he didn't really want the ninja to live after talking like that. Filth.

He made his way to the apothecary, showing and describing the signs of fever to the owner and getting the proper materials to cure Deidara. He also bought a few other herbs, flowers, and spices, in preparation. Couldn't hurt to have extra supplies, they were here for more than a week.

He carried Deidara back to the hotel, undressing him and dropping him into a cold bath. He imagined it would feel quite pleasant to the hot skin and Deidara's hair looked rather interesting to wash anyway. He rubbed a wet cloth across Deidara's face, watching his partner's eyelids flutter.

How much did they hide from each other? He had seen how stiffly Deidara walked, but Deidara didn't let on any problems. Now he wanted badly to know what the arsonist was dreaming behind lightly closed lids. They flickered back and forth at times, looking quite mysterious. Sasori smiled faintly, washing the blonde ninja head to toe. Deidara would never have allowed this, but frankly, Sasori didn't really care either way to have been washing him. Maybe it was a show of his age and experience not to care about these things anymore, but maybe it was something else entirely. Sasori decided to let it play out a bit more.

Deidara woke up and Sasori was dripping cool water over his face. It felt really good and Deidara swallowed, throat dry, looking at the ginger.

"Holy hell." he managed, lifting a hand up to his head.

Sasori looked back down at Deidara, lying on the bed covered by a sheet that clung to Deidara's nakedness with sweat. He didn't seem to think anything of it, but as Deidara reclaimed his wits, he felt more self-conscious and realized that it wasn't only his back and head that were on fire. For the second time in his life, his ass was burning; this time more than ever. He groaned, trying to sit up. Sasori grabbed his arm, pulling him up.

"How long have I...?" Deidara's blood flew from his head down suddenly and he closed his eyes, dizzy.

"About three days, you've had a high fever; it only just started going down. I was ready to strangle the owner of the apothecary." Sasori said briskly. "How do you feel?"

"Fine..." muttered Deidara, "We need to get started on this mission soon."

Sasori glared at Deidara.

"Don't give me shit, how do you feel, seriously?" he snapped.

"Like hell and my ass hurts, I feel like I've been raped," Deidara said promptly, "Happy?"

Sasori just stared, getting the slightest dart of pink across his cheeks and Deidara smirked, wondering if he had told his partner too much. Oh well, bastard had asked for it.

Sasori opened his mouth to say something and Deidara sneered as he closed it again when nothing came out.

"Are you hungry?" Sasori finally asked, warily.

Deidara snorted. "Damn straight, what do you have, Sasori my man?"

"What do you want?"

"Food," Deidara said, smirking.

"Are you trying to be difficult?" Sasori said drily.

"Me," Deidara's eyes widened, "Difficult? Never, how could you say such a thing?"

Sasori sighed, throwing a piece of bacon at Deidara's head; the blonde straightened up, catching it in his teeth, and theatrically gulping it down. Sasori gave a smirk and tossed another, to have Deidara catch it again.

"Show-off," Sasori muttered playfully, "Why aren't you this good when we're out in a battle?"

"Hey, you're the one messing me up, hmm?" Deidara retorted with a smirk. "I do better solo."

"With that shit you call art?" Sasori scoffed, "Ha, maybe so people don't see your failures."

"Better some doll that used to be alive," Deidara growled, "Those things are creepy, hmm."

"Your weapon is playdoh©!" Sasori snapped back. "It's worse than creepy; it's a complete waste, utterly and abysmally pointless!"

"Oh so mine is a waste and pointless? You're playing with frigging dolls, that's a girl thing!" Deidara yelled.

The two's voices were growing louder, even as they ate the breakfast Sasori had made. Deidara's indisposed-ness had seemingly been forgotten as the sheets dipped lower around his waist as he straighten up more against the wall at the head of the bed.

"You would know about girl things, wouldn't you, I mean, look at that hair!"

Deidara ran his fingers through his loose blonde hair, offended.

"Shut up, just because you're jealous—"

"Why would I be jealous of that?"

"I don't know, do I? Maybe you have your own reasons—"

"For what—expressing my 'secret inner girly-ness'? Because that's what it looks like!"

"Oh, so you think I'm gay or secretly a girl or something? I can prove the second one wrong right now!" Deidara spat angrily, gesturing through the light thin sheet over him to things visible between his legs that clearly marked him as male.

Sasori rolled his eyes, trying not to look, blushing. Deidara, sick of the gender controversy, grabbed his head, forcing him to look.

"Any question that I'm a guy now?" he snarled.

"No," Sasori murmured, the red on his face deepening as he stared.

Deidara whisked the sheets around his waist and quickly got dressed in a huff.

"Good," he snapped, turning back to his sheets.

He really was feeling better, even after that... intriguing conversation. But he wondered how much trouble Sasori had gone through to get him to the point of where he was, now that he looked at the sheets. They were absolutely soaked in his sweat.

"How many times have you changed those?" he said, staring at them.

Sasori looked up, blinking.

"At least six times," he replied, "Why?"

"Jesus," Deidara muttered. "I must have been..."

"You're temperature was 105 at the highest point," Sasori announced matter-of-factly, resulting in Deidara's swearing.

"Holy shit," Deidara muttered, before falling silent for a few minutes; he mumbled when he spoke again, "... Thanks..."

Sasori grinned, cocking his head.

"What was that? Couldn't quite hear you, it was immensely quiet."

"I said thanks," Deidara said seriously, looking out the window, "I might have died, you know."

Now Sasori looked genuinely taken back; he mumbled under his breath, scratching the back of his head before regaining his usual composure.

"It was nothing."


End file.
